


Regalia

by Kresnik



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kresnik/pseuds/Kresnik
Summary: The night after Noctis learns of his fathers fate.





	

Growing up, there were few places Noctis could say he felt completely safe. His fathers arms was one of those places.

But as children grow up, they grow apart from their parents. The closeness one shared kept separate by pride and formality.

When Insomnia closes its eyes to rest, it's the place he wants to be more than anything.

But that place is stolen, tainted in blood and forever lost.

And so Noctis goes to the second place.

Late at night, he sneaks from the hotel room and out the the Regalia.

The seats are like a warm embrace. The leather the scent of his father. And so he closes his eyes and dreams-- of his fathers arms and his smile.

Even as the first tears fall, he dreams--

 

Of better days.


End file.
